


Camp Camp One Shots

by TrolledByDestiny



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, Gay, Gore, M/M, More tags to be added, Mr. Honeynuts - Freeform, Multi, Nightmares, Poisoned Kool Aid, Sleepovers, holy shit they're so gay, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-03-16 00:29:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13624716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrolledByDestiny/pseuds/TrolledByDestiny
Summary: Exactly what it sounds like. Camp Camp oneshots.





	1. Danvid

It wasn't rare when David had nightmares. It was rather common, actually. It just wasn't so bad to the point where Daniel could hear his sobs from his room. Daniel figured he knew what this one was about. He tiredly got up, wiping his eyes in an attempt to wake up. He walked down the hall and into David's room, giving the door a small knock. The only response he got was a small noise, an indication it was okay. They've done this before. 

He sat at the end of the bed but he knew he wouldn't stay there long. He looked at the crying and sniffling David and his expression of sleepiness and anger quickly softened, like it always does. David didn't speak, only pointed his grabby hands at Daniel and he understood. He scooted over to David, who quickly rolled onto his lap and sobbed into his shoulder, like he always does.

Daniel rubbed his back and whispered small words to David but he knew the man couldn't hear over the sound of his sobs. He clutched Daniel with a strong force- he was stronger than he looked. Daniel figured that out a long time ago. He would silence himself whenever David tried to speak but the only thing that came out was broken sobs. It took him a few minutes until he could talk.

"J-Ja-"

"Shh...I know baby, I know."

Daniel knew whenever his sobs were loud, whenever he couldn't speak, whenever he said nothing and only made small noises. He knew these nightmares were about Jasper. He knew it shook David to his core, rattling his bones and making his blood run cold whenever he had these nightmares. In all of his days here, all the times David had this nightmare he only described this nightmare once, and Daniel would never forget his words.

"I'm twelve again, and I'm standing over a cliff. And Jasper is holding onto a branch and he's slipping and I throw my hand over the cliff so he can grab it. But I'm not fast enough and I can only watch as his body slaps to the floor. And this repeats over and over until I realize I'm no longer twelve, and I'm now sixteen, and then I'm twenty. And when I hit twenty four I can't handle it anymore. And I wake up."

He remembers the sadness on David's face as he describes it. He remembers the tears welling in his eyes but he doesn't dare let them spill because Gwen is right in the next room. He remembers how he would gently kiss him, until the tears of sadness were replaced by tears of laughter.

He knows today won't be the last time he sits here, holding David tightly until he cries himself to sleep in Daniel's arms. He knows how to act, he knows how to treat him, he knows how to hold him tight and remind him over and over that he wouldn't let go. And he knows that he will always be there, ready to help David for every nightmare that hurts him during the night. If his demons attack him while he's asleep, he'll help him when he's awake until they leave him. Daniel loves him too much not to.


	2. more Danvid-

Daniel had always loved dancing.

And not the, in the club, grinding on someone type of dancing, no. He loved the elegant dancing, the ballroom type dancing you'd see back in the olden days of Alexander Hamilton. He loved how smooth it looked, how beautiful everything seemed. This doesn't mean he doesn't like seeing someone sway their hips in a sexual manner, but he preferred slow dancing.

The problem was, he had 2 left feet.

He loved dancing, and tried to dance on multiple occasions, but he just couldn't. He would slip up and fall over someone's dress or feet, or he'd move the wrong way and knock someone over. He tried and tried but failed every time, so one day he just stopped trying.

Preston decided to have a late valentines day dance. He established a day, May 20th, to be the Camp Campbell valentines day. They would all have punch and chocolate and decoration and best of all, dancing.

He gave everyone outfits. Of course Max didn't wear the navy blue tuxedo Preston begged him to wear. That is, until he kissed the boy's cheek and begged again, and eventually he huffed and put it on. He could visibly see David getting happy. 

David went into his room and walked outside soon after. He looked stunning. He had a brown vest on over a light green button down. He wore matching brown pants and brown shoes. Daniel thought he looked better than him, as he was only wearing black dress pants and a black tie. 

"You look amazing, David." He said with a smile. He saw David blush as he approached him. 

"Thank you, you do as well." David replied, smiling wide. He held out his hand. "Shall we?"

Daniel's face went red fast, he wasn't used to this. David chuckled but drabbed Daniel's hand and dragged him along to the stage.

For a 11 year old, the stage didn't look that bad. It had streamers in pink and red, heart shaped balloons, a few roses scattered along, and a dance floor, which was just spotlights hitting the floor. Space Kid, Nerris, Harrison, Ered and Nurf were already on the dance floor, dancing the night away, laughing and talking.

"He did well." Daniel thought aloud, grinning. David smiled at him.

"Yeah, he did, didn't he..?" He replied, both of them admiring the stage. After a few moments they walked up.

"Preston, get me out of this stupid tux. I've worn it long enough you little shit." Max said, walking up with Preston at his side, hugging his arm. Max was peeling at the navy blue tux he was wearing.

"No! You look fantastic, and beautiful! Just for a bit longer, okay?" He said, kissing the boy's cheek again. He groaned but nodded, a blush creeping up on his cheeks. Daniel watched David get excited over it.

"Yeah, whatever.." Max grumbled, being dragged over to the dance floor by Preston. David smiled and turned to Daniel. "Care to dance?"

"I'd love to, but.." he looked down. "I don't know how."

"Nonsense! C'mon, I'll show you!" He exclaimed happily and pulled him over to the dance floor. They stopped in the middle, of course. David wrapped his hands around his neck while Daniel rested his hands on his hips.

"David, I can't-" he started to say, but David wasn't giving up.

"Oh, hush. You can do it, just follow my lead." he said, resulting in a sigh but a nod from Daniel.

The two started to dance, despite the small laughs coming from Max right next to them. Daniel was doing fine for a while until he slipped up, and collapsed into David's arms.

"Hey." David said chuckling, and letting Daniel up.

"Sorry.." he mumbled, looking away from him. 

"It's fine. You were doing great, try it again." 

And so he did, his left foot and then his right. It was actually really fun, he soon realized. 

"Happy 'Valentines Day', Daniel." David said with a smile.

"Yeah. You too, David...thank you."


	3. Maxvid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Older! Counselor! Max, per request
> 
> Requests are open!

Max sighed as he stepped out of his navy blue car. This was his first time being back at Camp Campbell since he was 15, the age limit of kids who can go to the camp. He didn't want to leave the camp, nor did he want to leave david. But life didn't go the way he planned it to. He shut the door with his hip, clutching a folder that had a few papers practically falling out of it. He was applying to be a co-counselor. 

He noticed nothing really changed; the sign at the front was still broken, the cabins still looked the same, the flag was still waving high in the sky. He sighed again, and brought his hand up to salute it, like David had taught him to, he even faked a smile. He shook his head as he walked onward, looking for the bright-haired man he'd grown to love.

He could hear the strumming of a guitar, so that's where he went. He peered around the side of the building to see David, strumming away at his guitar as kids were surrounded around him. Most of them looked bored, but a few were interested. At least, they looked like it. As he looked, he noticed Gwen was holding two kids that looked just like her. Did she have kids..?

He knocked on the side of the building and smiled sheepishly as everyone turned to face him. He actually got a clear view of David's face this way. He hasn't aged a day, still looking the same as he did when he was still here as a child. He watched as David's surprised- maybe even worried expression twisted into a look of happiness. 

"Max!"

He got up quickly, leaving the guitar in the grass under him, and hugged Max. Max hugged him back slowly, as he still wasn't used to getting hugs.

"Hey, David.." he said quietly, not really minding the fact that his folder was being crushed. The hug lasted longer than he intended, with lingering touches on their arms and their bodies still close when they parted. He saw Gwen approaching them as well, and he smiled at her.

"Welcome back, you little-" 

"Gwen!"

Gwen laughed. "Sorry, Sorry... welcome back, Max." she smiled. He gave her a small smile back, then turned to David.

"I...I'm applying for the job. As co-counselor." He said quietly. David gasped- he fucking gasped- at hearing those words.

"Oh! here- Gwen, can you take care of the kids for a minute? Thank you!" With that, he grabbed max's free hand and dragged him along to the counselor's cabin. Max would say that he wasn't blushing, but he totally was.

"I went here for 5 years David, I know where the cabin is, you don't have to hold my hand." he said, looking away from him. David only squeezed his hand harder, as they made it to the cabin. It was still the same as when he was there 3 years before. david ushered him to sit, and so he did. David sat across from him, smiling widely.

"So, I just need your birth certificate to confirm your age and then I'll ask you a few questions." David said happily. Max groaned.

"I don't think I have that with me, it's back at my apartment-"

"That's okay!" David said quickly. "I already know your age- since we're so low on staff I think it'll be okay." He said with a smile. 

"Yeah, yeah." Max said, looking down into his lap. Even since he was a small little 10 year old he adored that smile of his.

"So, onto the questions!"

~~~~~

Max breezed through the questions. Of course he wasn't going to be the best with kids due to his pessimistic attitude, but were any of them great with kids? Instead of his blue hoodie, he was now wearing a baggy Camp Campbell sweater. He stepped out oddly proud. After taking in the moment David walked behind him, and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. 

"Welcome back, Max." He said with a smile.

Max couldn't help but return the smile.

When they came back the kids were ruining their tents. They had Gwen tied up with duck tape, and were attempting to tie her to the flag post. David gasped and ran over, in an attempt to help Gwen. Max followed, giggling to himself. 

"Guys! Treating a camp counselor this way is not acceptable!" David yelled, running over to untie a screaming Gwen.

"Especially when you didn't do it right." Max said, going to put his hands in his pockets when he realized he didn't have any. He just put them in his jeans pocket as the kids turned to face him.

"Who's that?" A small, blonde haired boy asked. 

"This is Max! He's our new counselor." David said proudly. 

"So someone else to tell us what to do? Fan fucking tastic." Two brothers said in unison. The taller one looked down at his brother, and the two shrugged.

"Language! Max had that problem when he went to camp here too." David said again, finally untying Gwen. 

"This guy went to camp here?" A kid with silver hair tied into a ponytail asked.

"Yeah. Don't worry, if you think it's a hellhole now it only gets worse-"

"Max!"

Max laughed, and David could tell a bit of that hatred he had as a child had gone away. It was still there, but it wasn't as strong. "Sorry, sorry. I'm not used to this whole 'Don't speak your mind' thing." He laughed. 

"Now, all of you! Who started all of this!" David asked. Nobody did anything but awkwardly glance at one another. Gwen stood up.

"It was the Winchesters." Gwen crossed her arms. The two boys, which Max figured were the Winchesters who talked earlier, held his hands up in defense.

"We thought she was a monster!" They yelled. "Monster!"

"She isn't a monster. We made sure she wasn't a few years back." Max smiled a small bit at the memory. The two boys ran up to him.

"Did you use holy water?" The tall one asked.

"And put her in a devil's trap?" The shorter boy asked.

"No, no, and no. We tied her up until she admitted she was a monster. You remember that, Gwen?" Max asked with a small grin. Gwen only rolled her eyes in response.

"Max was quite the handful back then." David said, wrapping an arm around his side and pulling him close to him.

The rest of the day went by with the Winchesters trying to figure out what monster Gwen was and kids asking how to escape the camp. It reminded him of his first year, in a way.

~~~~~

When the day ended he made his way to his car. He realized he didn't have a place to sleep, and the nearest motel wasn't for another 10 miles. He didn't feel like driving that far, so he curled up in the back seat of his car and tried to sleep.

10 minutes in and he was woken up by the lights turning on and his door opening.

"Max! What are you doing out here?" David whisper-yelled. It was one of the only times he saw David's hair down in his face, slightly covering his left eye. He as wearing a baggy Camp Campbell tank top and shorts. Max groaned and sat up, and he noticed the sharp pain in his back.

"Agh... sleeping? What's it look like?" He groaned, looking up at him.

"Why are you in your car? Come on!" He grabbed his arm and yanked him out, making Max collapse into his arms.

"Agh- um... sorry, I-" He stuttered. David laughed. 

"It's okay, Max. Come on, let's get you inside." He said, grabbing his hand once more and leading him to the counselors cabin. Max was barely able to shut his car door.

"David, where the fuck am I supposed to sleep? There's only two rooms here." He said, rubbing his eyes. 

"With me, for now. If that's okay with you, of course!" He said with a small grin. Max's face flushed.

"Whatever, you fucking weirdo." He grumbled, and made his way to David's room, with the older man close behind. When Max walked in the flopped down in the center of the bed. He soon realized there wasn't enough room.

"Scoot over." David said, sitting at the edge of the bed.

"There isn't enough room."

"I'm making room. Scoot over."

Despite his better judgement me rolled over, and allowed David to lay down next to him. It took him a moment to realize it, but it soon dawned on him that they were spooning. David even wrapped an arm around his waist.

"David, I-"

"Go to bed, Max."

He sighed, but closed his eyes. He tried not to focus on his warmed cheeks and the lips on his neck as he drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

David had become fairly familiar with a certain customer.

 

He was a part-time cashier at a local grocery store, that was too run-down for his excitement and energy. There was a man who came in every week, buying generally the same things. A gallon of milk, 2 boxes of frosted flakes, batteries, frozen chicken nuggets and juice boxes. He would usually have more- but he always bought those things. He also always did something to David.

 

He'd flirt with him.

 

It wasn't bad, it was merely cheesy pick up lines that he doubted worked on anyone. Each week, it was a different line. Today happened to be "Are you a camera? Because whenever I look at you, I smile." David couldn't help but chuckle, his face going red a bit.

 

"Maybe next time, sir." he laughed, scanning his items. "You want a receipt?" He asked carefully.

 

"Of course I do, maybe-"

 

"You should put your phone number on it, too." David said in unison with him- proving they've done this before. The two shared a laugh, as David put his things in a bag. He pulled out the receipt and set it in a bag, and handed him his bags. "Have a nice day, Jasper."

 

~~~~

 

Next week rolled around and Jasper was back in. David couldn't help but smile when he saw him, and went back to bagging groceries for his current customer. Jasper was quicker than normal this time, getting his things in almost 8 minutes flat. 

 

"Hello again, Jasper." David said with a smile, and began scanning his things. He knew what as about to come.

 

"Can I follow you home? Sorry, I was told to follow my dreams." Jasper said with a wink, brushing his hair out of his eyes. David laughed, his eyes closing a bit. He noticed he bought something new- a rose. He hummed- if he bought a rose why didn't he give up? He shrugged it off- "Would you like your receipt?" He asked quietly- and the usual routine continued. Jasper asking for his number, David declining. "Have a nice day, Jasper."

 

~~~~

 

The next week David was sick- but still managed to stay upbeat and happy, and most people didn't notice. Jasper did as soon as he stepped into the store. David waited anxiously for his shift to be over so he could leave- he had another half an hour to go. David managed to smile when he saw Jasper. 

 

"Hello again, Jasper." He said, holding back a few coughs. Jasper looked worried as David scanned his things. 

 

"If I made the alphabet, I'd put 'U' and 'I' together." He said, making David laugh horsley. David put his things in bags- his milk, batteries, cough medicine.. wait- cough medicine? Jasper reached his hand into the bag and pulled it out, handing it to David.

 

"I got this for you.. you were coughing and I was worried-" he said, looking down at his shoes, clearly embarrassed. David smiled- it was cute, he wouldn't lie.

 

"Thank you Jasper... would you like your receipt?" He asked, smiling. Jasper smiled- he knew he lifted his mood.

 

"If you put your number on it." He said, winking. David laughed, taking the receipt and putting it in one of the bags. 

 

"I'll think about it. Have a nice day, Jasper."

 

~~~~

 

The next week Jasper was back- carrying his own bag. It was one of those recycle bags you can buy for like a dollar. David hummed, now he didn't have to bag his things.

 

Boy was he wrong.

 

Jasper came back holding a box of chocolates on the shape of a heart and 3 white roses, and 1 normal red rose that he bought a few weeks ago and just shoved it to David. David noticed his face was bright red as he just held the things out.

 

"H-Here.." he mumbled, clearly embarrassed and flustered. David smiled brightly, taking the things.

 

"Oh my.. thank you so much Jasper.." he said, a blush rising on his cheeks too. He started to bag his things, smiling.

 

"A-Are you a campfire? Because I think you're hot.." he said, chuckling to himself. david laughed.

 

"Receipt?" He asked, grabbing a pen from the desk, then went back to bagging his things. 

 

"If you.. put your number on it?" he sounded more sheepish than normal. David smiled and scribbled something on the receipt before setting it in a bag.

 

"Have a nice day, Jasper."

 

~~~~

 

When Jasper got home he immediately searched through the bag, pulling out the receipt to read what he wrote. 

 

_"I heard you lost your phone number... you can have mine. :) xxx-xxx-xxxx. Love, David~"_

 

Jasper felt the need to delete the 'cheesy pick up lines' tab on his phone. He didn't need them anymore. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * i hope this is okay ?? i made it so it's just awkward boyos and fluff everywhere-
> 
> * anyways, i hope you all enjoy!!


	5. Maxvid (more dadvid than anything)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> do you guys know what the ship name between max and neil is ??
> 
> anyway i hope you enjoy my boys
> 
> requests are open !

It was the first day of Camp Campbell.

 

The year had ended a while ago- and David almost cried as he watched the kids go. Especially Max. The poor boy wouldn't let go of David's legs as his mother's sharp nails digged into his hips and dragged him away. Luckily they dropped him off for another year. David was anxious- he couldn't wait to see him again. He thought of max like a son- and he knew Max saw him as a father figure of sorts. At least, that's what Gwen told him. 

 

He saw a lot of familiar faces- Neil, Nikki, Nerris, Preston. There were some new faces too, like two brothers he now knows as the Winchesters, and another pair of the brothers- the Drake's. Either way he was excited- all the kids were under Gwen's care because david ws waiting for Max. He knew he would be last to arrive. david stood there for an hour, not really moving except when someone moved him first. 

 

"David, he's going to show up. Go grab something to eat- I'll call you if he comes." Gwen said, patting his back. He smiled at her. 

 

"Oh, okay. Thank you." He said smiling. he stepped into the counselor's cabin and grabbed dino nuggets- he knew Max loved them too. He'd save him some. He warmed up 10 and only ate six, saving four for Max if he wanted any. He ate quickly, not wanting to miss his arrival. 

 

"David! A bus is arriving!" She yelled from the front. David shoved a dino nugget into his mouth and scrambled out the door. He chewed quickly as the bus got closer and closer. he managed to dodge the bus coming at him this year. He stood there, anxious to see who stepped off. A small tuft of black hair poked out from the door, and then an all too familiar face showed from behind the door.

 

"David..?"

 

"Max!"

 

Max came running out of the bus and jumped into his arms, hugging him. David hugged back instantly, smiling widely.

 

"I missed you.." David said softly. Max sniffled.

 

"Don't make me go back, dad."

 

"I won't."

 

3 months later, David had full custody of Max.


End file.
